


Friends Don't

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song fic, dummies being dummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Friends don’t do all these things...but they do.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	Friends Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WannaBeBold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/gifts).



> Song: Maddie & Tae - Friends Don't
> 
> Took me a while to finish this but I finally did it!! I was stalling from lack of motivation oops 😬
> 
> Heard this song and right away thought of them, and then had to write it for the sweetest human, T! 💕

_ They don't cancel other plans _

_ Have conversations with nothing but their eyes _

They were packing up to leave for the week, going through their normal routine of exchanging what their plans for the weekend were as they packed up their things. 

“Delilah and I are hoping to take the twins up to the zoo.” McGee shared. “But they can be unpredictable so there’s no guarantee that’ll be what we’re doing.”

“I bet.” Ellie laughed softly, putting her laptop in her bag. “They can be rascals those two.”

“They definitely get it from Delilah.” Nick chuckled from his own desk. “She can be a spitfire.” 

“Tell me about it.” McGee cringed, but a fond look was in his eyes thinking about his wife.

“Well I did have plans to go to this art show that you can participate in but it’s for pairs and since Nick-” She smiled at him to let him know it was okay, despite the disappointment curling in her stomach. “-had plans of his own, I don’t have anyone else to go with.”

“Actually-” Nick rubbed the back of his neck smiling sheepishly at her. “I cancelled on the guys for the trip.”

“What?” Ellie gaped at him. “But you were looking forward to that trip with your gym buddies! You said it was rare all of you had the same weekend off.”

McGee looked at him with a raised eyebrow, freezing in packing up his things.

“It’s not like we can’t do it again sometime, but your show is for one night only.” He said with a shrug.

Ellie met his eyes, both their gazes softening. 

There were no words said between them, because no words were needed. 

McGee narrowed his eyes, glancing back and forth between them before finally shaking his head. 

“Okay- I’m leaving before you two leap across the room at each other.” 

Neither of them seemed to hear his words, eyes still locked as smiles grew on their faces.

With a shake of his head and an eye roll, McGee grabbed the rest of his stuff and walked away. He couldn’t believe he had to go through this  _ again _ . 

_ They don't hear each other's names and forget to concentrate _

_ Hits a nerve and lights you up like dynamite _

Ellie was minding her business using the copy machine on the floor below as theirs was being fixed when she heard it.

_ Agent Torres _ .

She felt it like she always did when hearing his name, no matter if it was his first or last. Ellie felt it spread through her body, butterflies forming in her stomach and her heart picking up in speed for something so simple. 

Ellie froze, her hands hovering over the buttons on the machine where she was about to press how many copies she wanted to make. But that thought flew out of her head. Instead she blinked, a barely noticeable smile on her lips. Her ears were tuned into the passing conversation between two guys from accounting, something about Nick buying one of them a coffee when he accidentally ruined theirs. It was such a Nick thing to do that it made her tingle inside. He was so kind, more kind than he realized. 

Nick was searching through one of the boxes in the evidence locker, having volunteered to help Terry out when his still-new friend came down with the flu and extra hands were needed. It wasn’t as if Nick had any plans other than sitting at home, usually he would hang out with Ellie but one of her good friends who rarely had time wanted to grab dinner. He grinned to himself remembering how she tried getting him to go, telling him Hanna wouldn’t mind, but Nick wasn’t about to intrude—and part of him wanted to give Ellie the chance to talk about him. 

After checking that everything was in the box, he set the clipboard down to move the box aside for the next one when he heard it from two guys who work with Terry.

Ellie’s name being said between them as they talked about the case they solved last week. Nick grinned knowing it was Ellie’s badass take down they were talking about. 

Just like every time he heard her name, he felt that spark light, that fire in his veins rising waiting to be ignited. A name he hoped to one night groan or moan out in pleasure, an action she would hopefully return with his own.

He waited until they left to get back to what he was doing—except Nick was left blinking at the clipboard in his hand, mind blank.

Damn..which of this was he supposed to check off again?

_ Friends don't call you in the middle of the night _

_ Couldn't even tell you why _

_ They just felt like saying "hi" _

Ellie walked out of the bathroom hair twisted into a messy bun on her head, face clean of any makeup, feet bare as she walked to her bed in nothing but an oversized shirt she stole from Nick months ago. She just slipped under the covers when her phone began to ring on the nightstand. 

“Please don’t be a case, please don't be a case.” She mumbled to herself, eyes closed hoping before looking at the lit up screen.

She sighed in relief at seeing Nick’s name on display along with a picture of them taken at Kasie’s birthday party, silly party hats on their heads and his arm wrapped around her with grins on their faces. 

“Hey Nick.” She greeted him, a smile on her lips that seemed automatic when it came to him. 

“Sorry for calling late.” He groaned out. “Didn’t even look at the time.”

“That’s okay, was there something you needed?” Ellie slid down, laying down turning to her side with the phone pressed to her ear in the dark, warm under her blankets.

“Uh..no, just felt like saying what’s up I guess.” Nick said, sounding sheepish. She could picture him perfectly, a little grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle. It only made her smile grow, especially when she realized he just wanted to call  _ her _ .

“So..you just wanted to hear my voice?” She teased with a small laugh.

“Yeah..yeah I did actually.” 

Ellie felt her cheeks heat, pressing a hand over the phone speaker as she let out a little squeal of delight. Removing her hand, she laughed brightly. “So what do you want to talk about?”

“How about that ridiculous shirt Jimmy was wearing when we left-”

Neither minded when they got called in for a case a matter of hours later with only four hours of sleep between them. 

Nick groaned, rolling over smacking his hand down onto his ringing phone next to him. His hand fumbled to grab it, smacking it to his ear as he mumbled a sleep filled ‘hello?’

“Nick?”

His eyes snapped open, sitting up in bed quickly the blanket around him falling to reveal his naked torso to the cold air making him glare at the open window he forgot to close. 

“Ellie! Are you okay?”

“What? I’m fine.”

“You’re calling at-” His eyes went to the digital clock on his nightstand. “-one in the morning..”

“Wait what!” Something rustled and shifted on her end, followed by the sound of her sucking in air. “Ugh I’m sorry Nick! I didn’t even look at the time before calling.” Ellie groaned, sounding so apologetic making him smile.

“Was there a reason you called? What are you even doing up right now.” 

“I went out with Kasie and Jack for a couple of drinks, I’m too wired to sleep.” Nick held in his chuckle when he heard the sound of a bag of chips opening followed by the distant sound of her eating said chips. He could picture her grabbing a handful to shove into her mouth, the way she ate them when no one was around to judge. 

“And you decided to call me?” He grinned, that cocky tone slipping through. 

Ellie huffed. “I just wanted to say hi okay!”

“Alright then, we can talk till you get tired.” Nick got up, the cool air hitting his naked body soon being covered by the sweatpants he slid on. He held the phone against his shoulder as he set about making a snack knowing this phone call would be going on for a while. 

“Are you sure?” Ellie said slowly, and Nick knew she was biting her lip. “You were obviously already sleeping-”

“Ellie, you know it’s fine. So what should we talk about?” 

“Oh! I can tell you about this crazy story Jack told me about this date she went on the other night-”

_ Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys _

_ Finding reasons not to leave _

_ Trying to hide the chemistry _

“I really should get going.” Nick groaned, stretching as he stood from the couch. Ellie followed him standing, looking a little put out at him leaving.

“Right..we have work tomorrow.” Ellie followed him to the door, slippers sliding along the wood floor.

He grabbed his leather jacket from the hooks by the door, slipping it on slowly. Grabbing his keys from the pocket, he tossed them back and forth between his hands. 

Ellie for some reason felt her heart speed up at the way he stood there watching her instead of leaving.

His eyes went to the mess of take out containers scattered across her coffee table. “Or maybe I should help you clean up?”

“You really don’t have to.” Ellie told him, lips lifting.

“Didn’t you need another set of hands to help you fix that bookcase?” 

“It can wait, Nick.” Her smile grew.

“I drank beer so maybe I shouldn't drive-” 

“You had one that you finished hours ago.” 

Nick’s eyes met hers. Ellie felt her stomach erupt in butterflies, he was trying to find a reason not to leave. She didn’t want him to leave either if she was being honest. Both of them knew though, he  _ needed  _ to leave but neither spoke the words out loud. 

Finally saying their goodbye’s, Ellie stood in the doorway as he walked out. Nick turned to look at her, eyes raking over her body in a heated stare. She felt herself flush at his gaze, the strap of her tank top she could feel lower on her arm where his eyes landed making her skin tingle and burn. Ellie knew without looking that her tank top slipped down because of it, revealing more of her skin but not enough to show anything. Nick’s eyes slid back up to meet hers, her body heating at the same heat mirrored in his eyes. 

With one last goodbye he walked away quickly. Ellie went back inside shutting the door behind her, leaning against it with a groan. 

_ Drive a little too slow, take the long way home _

_ Get a little too close _

_ We do, but friends don't _

No words were spoken between them as they walked to Nick’s car, a comfortable silence settled over them. Ellie could feel a small urge to say something, just to hear his voice as he talked to her but she also liked the quiet, even being beside him made her feel calm and her heart beat a little faster. She glanced down between them, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at how they both rested their arms on the console, hands almost touching. It would be so easy to take hold of his hand, her fingers twitching with the urge. 

With a mental sigh she looked out the window after making sure his eyes were not straying from the road to see her actions. Her eyebrow raised when she noticed this wasn’t the normal route to her place.

“Nick?”

He stopped at a light and looked at her, eyes taking in her confused expression. “I figured we could take a longer way, unless you have somewhere to be tonight?” 

Ellie felt a smile pull at her lips. “No..no, I don’t have anything to do tonight.”

Her stomach tumbled with a giddy feeling. Nick smiled at her and turned back to the road as the light changed to green. 

He didn’t want her going home yet. 

Holding in her teenage-like excitement, she looked back out the window with a grin.

At the next light, she felt the side of his hand touch hers, and another second later the feeling of a finger wrapping around her pinky. 

Ellie looked down, cheeks right away starting to warm. Nick had hooked his pinky around hers.

Blinking, she looked up to see him staring at her.

“What do you say we stop and get those shakes you love?” He said quietly.

“I’d love that.” Ellie leaned her head back against the seat, a warm smile on her lips. 

Nick held her gaze with his own, eyes glancing down at her lips before he cleared his throat, putting his eyes back forward. 

She felt as if she was on a high for the rest of the night, and it had nothing to do with the heavenly shakes in her stomach.

_ They don't almost say "I love you" _

_ When they're downtown somewhere, just a little drunk _

“Are you sure you two are okay getting home?” Kasie asked with a laugh, Jimmy beside her leaning a little too heavily against the cool brick wall. 

“I think I should be asking you that.” Ellie laughed in return, eyeing Jimmy who looked to be sinking down the wall gradually. “Are you sure you can get  _ him _ home?” 

Kasie readjusted his arm around her shoulders with a small grunt. “Yeah I got it, I didn’t drink as much as the doc here-” She gave Jimmy’s arm a pat. “And Breena, highly amused may I add—is gonna meet me outside to help me get him out of the car.”

“Good, because my work is going to be cut out for me with this one.” Ellie snorted in amusement, pointing her thumb back towards a drunk Nick who was already placed in the passenger seat of her truck, head leaning out the window in case he puked. 

“I’m not drunk!” 

“Of course you’re not, Nick.” Ellie shouted back giving Kasie a roll of her eyes making the younger woman chuckle. 

“I’m  _ high _ !” Kasie snorted loudly. Ellie groaned, dragging a hand down her face.

“You’re not high either dummy!” 

“...I’m not?”

“Oh dear lord.” Kasie’s head tipped back as she laughed loud. “Good luck with that one Ellie. Shoot me a text when you get home?”

“You got it.” Ellie turned to Jimmy who looked half asleep. “Get some rest Jimmy.” 

All she got in response was a grumble. Kasie patted his side with a sigh. “Come on let’s get you home to Breena and Victoria.”

Once they were out of sight, she moved to get in her truck. While she wasn’t the happiest to be dealing with a drunk Nick—which wasn’t often as he barely drank anymore—it was a fun night. It started off with the four of them plus McGee and Jack, but soon McGee went home to Delilah and the twins, and Jack escaped saying she had an early meeting with Vance tomorrow morning which left the four of them.

“You ready to go home?” Ellie asked her drunk passenger, giving his leg a pat before starting the car. 

“Home or  _ home _ ?” Nick mumbled, head rolling to the side looking at her with eyes half open. 

“Uh-” She frowned, pulling out into the road. “What’s the difference?”

“Home is my place-” He clumsily pointed to himself, then to her. “And  _ home _ is yours.”

Ellie sucked in a sharp breath. He considered  _ her _ apartment  _ home _ ? “My..my place is like home to you?”

“Mhm.” Nick grinned. “‘Cause you’re there.”

She swallowed roughly, trying not to let herself grow excited and hopeful about this information just like she’d done a million times only for it not to go anywhere. “Me?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, head more flopping around then anything. “You’re home ‘cause I love…”

Ellie’s head spun in his direction, stopping in the middle of a completely empty side street at the late hour. 

Nick fell asleep mid sentence.

“Oh my god.” Ellie groaned, banging her forehead against the wheel. He almost told her he loved her..drunk. 

Part of her knew it was for the best, but another part wished to have heard the words from his mouth even if he wouldn’t remember them.

Yet three hours later laying in bed trying to sleep, she couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. 

_ They don't talk about the future and put each other in it _

_ And get chills with every accidental touch _

Sitting at his desk. Nick rolled his eyes listening to the conversation going on. McGee talking about his and Delilah’s ideas for the twins future education led to a whole talk of their own futures. Or at least how they hoped things would be. 

McGee had just finished talking about how he believed he’d most likely take over as head of the cyber department when he couldn’t be an agent anymore, then retire with Delilah living in their dream home watching as the twins lived their lives to the fullest. 

Nick thought the conversation was ridiculous, but yet when Ellie began to talk about hers—he was completely focused on listening. 

He smiled to himself hearing her talk about her hopes to have her own team despite her hatred for the paperwork, how she wanted to keep in touch with everyone no matter how separated they were, and her family. He waited for her to talk about possibly getting married again or having kids as he remembered their talk on Gibbs’ couch that night with Cody, how she wanted to be a mom someday—but it never came. Instead, he found his head snapping up at her next words. 

“Well at some point Nick and I are going to travel through Europe and explore all that we can-” She turned and grinned at him. “Right Nick?”

McGee looked at him with a raised eyebrow and an ‘oh really?’ look. Nick narrowed his eyes at him before answering her. “Right! Traveling through Europe, I remember.”

And he did. He just didn’t think she took it that seriously when they were talking about it lightheartedly while eating leftover takeout food after a big case. He wouldn’t be against it though..no, it actually sounded perfect—because he’d be with her. 

Ellie beamed at him, and Nick knew he’d agree to any part of her future she wanted him to be a part of. 

An hour later when they were heading to lunch, Ellie’s hand brushed against his and chills went through his body—it happened every time no matter if the touch was accidental or on purpose, and no matter how small or big. 

“Hey, you never said your plans for the future, or at least your hopes for it.” Ellie gave him a curious look and he mentally sighed. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t imagine his future in the last year or two when his life finally seemed good and settled, but he wasn’t one to  _ really _ think of it. For years he wasn’t even sure he’d make it to the next year with his life in almost constant danger, all it took was one little slip up from him undercover and he was dead. How could he hope for anything in his future? 

“I don’t know.” He told her honestly. “I’m more of a go with the flow type of guy.” 

Ellie pursed her lips for a second but nodded. “Makes sense, must’ve been hard planning for a future when you worked undercover.”

“Yeah..” He grinned at her. “But I can add Europe with you to my future plans.”

A small squeal came from her as she bounced on the heels of her feet, shoulder brushing against his making those chills go through him again. “It’s going to be great!”

Nick smiled. 

_ Yeah..it would be, because she wants him to be part of her future _ .

He watched her as she ordered her food, making the workers eyes go wide with all the food she was ordering with such excitement. 

A future with her in it couldn’t be anything but bright. 

_ I keep telling myself this might be nothing _

_ But one look in your eyes and, God, there's something _

_ You can lie to me and say you don't _

_ But I know you do, and I love you too _

Ellie could tell, every single time something  _ could _ have happened between them. She could see it in his eyes no matter how much she kept telling herself there was nothing, no matter how many times he lied doing the same thing. She let him do it though, a fear in the pit of her stomach keeping her from saying something. But she knew he felt it..and she loved him too. 

When they stood by the elevator dressed as Charlie and Luis and said goodnight. Standing in the cold with the baby in the stroller they both came to love in such a short time. Nick standing by her desk lying about why he texted Boyd pretending to be her cancelling their date, the way he was seconds from telling her when he called her back. Hurt and anger lingering in the air before he walked up the steps to Jack. Not saying a word when Ellie teased him about the note where he confessed his love for her. In the hall as they stupidly agreed that they didn’t care who the other dated but both knew it was nothing but lies, and soon after when Ellie stood there letting him take her overprotective cover up and say she was like a sister to him knowing it killed them both inside. And finally the accident, holding his hand knowing she almost killed someone for him in technical cold-blood and him almost dying after pushing her out of the way.

But they continued to lie to each other, continued to be  _ just friends _ despite their hearts calling for the other, craving to be together. 

Friends don’t do all these things...but they  _ do _ .

_ Friends don't call you in the middle of the night _

_ Couldn't even tell you why _

_ They just felt like saying "hi" _

_ Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys _

_ Finding reasons not to leave _

_ Trying to hide the chemistry _

_ Drive a little too slow, take the long way home _

_ Get a little too close _

_ We do, but friends don't _

_ Uh uh uh _

_ Friends don't _


End file.
